1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire fixing member with a shield shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,617 discloses a wire fixing member with a metal crimp ring, a wire holder, and a shield shell. The wire fixing member is fixed to a case of a device while fixing wires and the metal crimp fitting is crimped and connected to the wires. The wire holder has two half members that sandwich the crimp fitting from upper and lower sides and the shield shell is fixed to the case while accommodating the wire holder inside.
The crimp fitting initially is crimped and connected to insulation coatings of the wires and then is sandwiched from upper and lower sides by the wire holder for fixing the wire holder to the wires. The wire holder then is accommodated in the shield shell so that the wire holder does not come out, thereby fixing the wires to the wire fixing member. However, the crimp fitting may bite into the insulation coatings sufficiently to break the insulation coatings. As a result, cores and the like inside the wires may be damaged if the wires are pulled strongly or swung a large amount.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to fix a wire without damaging an insulation coating thereof.